


Open Up

by littledarlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Starker, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, he just also loves ruining his boy, peter loves the taste of come, this is not dark at all; tony loves peter a LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarlin/pseuds/littledarlin
Summary: Peter loves the taste of Tony's cum a little too much, but Tony does not mind at all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 267





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a Starker fic on here, but I have posted more on tumblr! You can find me under @ironandspider. Now, have fun reading! I will be posting more fics soon :) If you have requests, you can send me (anonymous) asks on Tumblr.

“Good boy,” Tony muttered with a sigh, when he felt Peter’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. His younger lover’s mouth was soft and hot, perfectly tight around him, like its only purpose was to suck Tony off under his desk. Peter let the hard member slider further down his throat, his eyes tearing up, and for a second it was difficult to breathe. He heard Tony grunt quietly and felt his hands comb through his hair, before tugging slightly, just the way they both liked. Peter’s trousers were uncomfortably tight, but this was not about him. He loved obeying more than getting off, he needed it like he needed air in his lungs. Tony would decide if he got to cum or not. With a groan Tony thrust his hips up, the head of his cock hitting the back of Peter’s throat. The man between his legs gagged and struggled, but never once tried to pull away or use his “safe-gesture” they had agreed on, when they had started their relationship. He had a safe word, too, but with his mouth busy Tony wanted to make sure he always had a way of telling him if it was too much.

“God, you were fucking made for this,” Tony muttered, while pushing Peter‘s head further down his cock, his movements gentle, but determined. When he looked down he saw the tears in Peter’s eyes, and groaned, loving to see his boy’s face so wrecked. Peter never broke the eye contact, even while it was difficult to breathe, and Tony felt pride swelling up in his chest. He had taught him how to be this good. Peter started bobbing his head again, sucking and swirling his tongue, eager to please the older man and make him proud. He loved to see the little smile when Tony came, the small breathless groans of his name. He loved knowing he was the one who made Tony feel this good.Tony’s eyes stared down at him, dark and incredibly deep, like warm pools of love and affection and complete dominance. With a silent moan around Tony’s cock, he pushed up his hips involuntarily, chasing a touch he hadn’t yet gotten.

“That’s it, baby,” Tony muttered, when Peter immediately stilled his hips, his cheeks a pretty red colour from the embarrassment. “I’ll let you finish after I cum all over your gorgeous face.” Peter sighed and started sucking again, now wanting to get Tony off as quickly as possible. He knew it wasn’t long until the older man would paint his face white. Over the years of being together he had learned what Tony liked. So, his stomach burning with anticipation at the thought of what was to come, he looked up with pleading eyes, stopped moving his head and waited. The older man chuckled at the sight.

“What, you want me to use your mouth? You want me to fuck your pretty face?” he asked, his voice deep and rough from the arousal. Peter swallowed around him, before attempting to nod. Tony smiled and gently cradled Peter’s wet cheek in his hand, wiping away the precum and tears. “You’re so good for me, doll.”

A whimper escaped Peter’s lips and the unexpected softness in Tony’s voice and his heart ached with love. Tony loved ruining him, and yet he never missed an opportunity to tell Peter how much he loved him. He moaned impatiently and heard Tony chuckle at the sound, before he grabbed Peter’s face.

“Get ready, love,” he muttered and started moving his hips, the head of his cock hitting the back of Peter’s throat almost immediately. Tony was big, but the younger man knew he would fit, he knew if he concentrated enough he could take all of him down his throat. He gagged nonetheless, struggling for a second, before regaining control of his reflexes and relaxing his throat. It wasn’t easy and he closed his eyes in concentration, when Tony pulled out again, his pace faster than Peter had thought it would be.

Tony knew his boy could take it and he buried his hands in the younger man’s hair, pulling it to hear Peter whimper once more. He could feel he was close and after a while he pulled Peter off his dick, not wanting to cum down his throat, but on his face. The thought of Peter having to leave his office and walk to the bathrooms without getting to clean his face first, made Tony smirk. It wasn’t like people didn’t know who Peter belonged to, but the older man didn’t mind reminding everybody, including his boy, from time to time.

Peter’s eyes were closed, his jaw slack, his hair ruffled. He looked debauched, wrecked, ruined. The older man loved seeing him like this.

“Look at me,” he said and Peter opened his eyes immediately, even though they were unfocused and glassy. He was breathing heavily, licking his lips to catch every last drop of precum on his face. Tony felt his dick twitch at the sight.

“Open up,” he said, while wrapping his hand around his erection with a groan. Peter obeyed without a second thought, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue as far as it would go. He knew Tony would cum all over his face, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least try to get some of it into his mouth.

“So eager, always hoping to get to taste my cum,” Tony muttered, more to himself, than to the man kneeling in front of him. When he saw Peter’s hips twitching at the thought of getting to taste his lover’s cum, he stroked his cock faster and came with a loud groan, aiming at the younger man’s face.

Peter knew better than to close his eyes, and so he sat there, staring at Tony, mouth wide open, eyes fluttering, while rope after rope of hot, sticky cum painted his face. Some of it flew into his hair, some of it into his eyes, on his cheeks and forehead. He sighed with relief, when a few drops landed in his mouth and not being able to control himself, he pushed up his hips. There was nothing touching his dick, and yet the younger man whimpered.

With amazement Tony saw a wet spot at the front of Peter’s pants, and he chuckled. His hands moved to Peter’s face, gently wiping away the cum on his eyelids and lashes, before offering Peter his finger. The younger man eagerly wrapped his lips around it.

“Did you just cum in your pants only because I came on your face?” Tony asked him, his hands gently stroking Peter’s face and smearing the cum all over his cheeks. “It just tastes so good,” Peter mumbled, his face heating up at the confession. If Tony hadn’t just come, he would be getting hard at the sound of Peter’s wrecked, raspy voice. He chuckled and pulled him up, before sitting him down in his lap.

“You’re so good for me, Pete, always begging for Daddy’s cum,” he praised him and pressed a kiss to Peter’s red, swollen lips. Peter squirmed in his lap, whether it was from embarrassment or pride, Tony didn’t know. When he pulled away, the younger man had a fucked out smile on his face. Tony couldn’t help but smile back. “So, do you wanna get cleaned up in the bathroom, or do you wanna have the rest of this,” Tony asked playfully, collecting some drops of cum from Peter’s face. He didn’t answer, he just opened his mouth again. Tony chuckled and let his boy suck on his fingers. He could get used to bringing Peter to work with him.


End file.
